DDPC25
is the 25th episode of the season Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. Synopsis The episode begins with the Cures fighting a Jikochuu, in an airport. The Jikochuu fired flames, and then suddenly, Cure Rosetta, performed, Rosetta Reflection. The Jikochuu fired more fire at her, and the barrier broke, and suddenly, Cure Ace finished it off, with Ace Shot. Outside, Cure Rosetta apologized for the barrier braking, the Cures forgave her, however, Cure Ace instead told her to train more, so she could not be disappointed anymore, this made Rosetta sad. Alice, then was worring about her powers, then Sebastian came, as he served her a tea. Alice explained about her powers, and how weak she was, out of the team. Then, Alice went into a karate room, and had weared karategi. Alice then started fighting off, with fake monsters similar to Jikochuus, however one of the fake monsters knocked her out. While in the door, Sebastian was crying. Then, Sebstian went into a room, and there opened a suitcase, containing a Commune similar to a Lovely Commune, and had a clover in it. Sebastian, then transformed into a superhero, by calling out the phase, "Pretty Cure, Love Link". In Sebstian's imagination, the superhero, had powers, and an attack called, "Sebastian Attack" as he hitted the ground, and had super speed. Meanwhile, Marmo, and Ira were resting outside, and enjoying the weather, and Marmo suddenly left. She went to a forrest, while Sebastian was training. Marmo started walking, however she fell, causing her luggage to mix, with Sebastian's. There, Sebastian went away. Home, Sebastian opened the luggage, and got shocked at seeing make up tools, while Marmo used the Commune, as she saw herself as a heroine. Sebastian went again in the place, in hope of finding the luggage, however he saw nothing. Meanwhile, in a market, a Jikochuu was shown with Gula, the Jikochuu was easy on them, suddenly the Jikochuu then started to grow, and was attacking them, until, a mysterious heroine showed up, calling herself, "Cutie Madame". Sebastian noticed it, and started panicking. Cutie Madame, then performed an attack with her fan by blowing wind, as for the final attack, the Cures performed, Lovely Force Arrow. The next day, the girls saw that Cutie Madame had appeared in news. The girls then knew it was Marmo, who was Cutie Madame. While, Sebastian was chasing Cutie Madame, to get his commune. As Cutie Madame was getting out of a store, Sebastian, dressed up as a knight, then told her to give back the commune, however she did not listen, and shooted a fire beam at him. After his failure, Sebastian was alone in a room. Alice then appeared. Sebastian then told everything about the Commune, and why he had builded it, and he said that it was because he wanted to help her. Alice, then told him that even if she wasn't strong she knew that Sebsatian would be by her side, this made Sebstian happy. The next day, in an amusement park, where a play was going on, Cutie Madame appeared as she defeated a fake monster, this caused everyone in panic. Alice, then appeared and told Cutie Madame to do a duel, she accepted. Alice, then transformed into Cure Rosetta. They began fighting, however Rosetta had difficulties, since Cutie Madame used her fan many times. Suddenly, Cure Heart, Diamond, and Sword appeared, and was helping her. Aguri then also appeared too, and transformed. Cure Ace, and Rosetta paired up, and combined their attacks to defeat Cutie Madame. Cure Ace, performed, Ace Shot in yellow color, which made Cutie Madame trapped. Then, Cure Rosetta was trying to attack, however, Cutie Madame's hands were still useful, and used them by doing a fire beam, however, Cure Rosetta performed, Rosetta Reflection, which then also purified Cutie Madame, and turned her into Marmo again. This made, Sebastian proud, and cried. Cure Ace then appoligized to Rosetta, and made her feel better. Home, Alice then Sebastian proud. Main Events *A new fake Commune makes its appearance. *Cutie Madame appears for the first time. *Cure Ace performs, Ace Shot in another color, yellow. *Cure Rosetta performs, Rosetta Reflection as she uses it as an purfing attack for the first time, Rosetta Reflection is usually a defensive attack. *Cure Rosetta Awakens Her Power Trivia *For both of the superheros, they have similar designs with different characters. **For Sebastian as a superhero: ***Sebastian's superhero costume is a spoof of Batman's. **For Cutie Madame's costume: ***Cutie Madame's red mask on her face is similar to Sailor V's. ***Cutie Madame's costume has a similar shape to Cure Passion's dress, and Cure Ace's dress. ***Cutie Madame's fan is similar to Itsutsuboshi Reina's. Characters *Aida Mana/Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka/Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice/Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto/Cure Sword *Madoka Aguri/Cure Ace *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi *Ai *Sebastian *Leva *Gula *Ira *Marmo/Cutie Madame *Jikochuu Gallery DDPC25.Jikochuu.jpg|This episode's first Jikochuu. DDPC25.Jikochuu2.jpg|The episode's second Jikochuu. Ace.shot.yellow.PNG|Cure Ace holding Love Kiss Rouge, while the jewel turns yellow. Ace.yellow.lips.PNG Ace.yellow.blast.PNG|Cure Ace releasing the yellow Ace Shot. New.hero.jpg|Sebastian as a superhero. DDPC25.Commune.PNG|The Artificial Commune in the hands of Marmo. Cure Rosetta Power Up.jpg|Cure Rosetta Power Up Wall doki 25 1 s.jpg|Sebastian|link=DDPC25 Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure episodes Category:Episodes Category:Stubs